The present invention refers to anchoring means including an additional weight to be attached to the hawser rope between the anchor and the point where the rope connects to a boat.
A number of boat anchors of more or less complicated shape have been proposed with the intention of obtaining a safe grip at the bottom, while preventing the anchor from being wedged, or in other way locked to obstacles at the bottom. Beside a satisfactory anchor it is, however, adviseable to have some additional weight between the anchor and the point where the hawser rope is attached to the boat. Such additional weight is preferably fitted to the rope close by the anchor, and will normally rest upon the bottom, forming a first buffer, taking up ordinary loads on the hawser rope.
It has earlier been proposed to use a length of chain between the anchor and the rope. Such a chain will form an additional weight, which is well suited for buffering purposes. It suffers however from certain drawbacks during the handling of the anchor on board the ship. A main objection is that the chain, in order to fulfil its object must be rather heavy, which means that it may easily damage the sides or the railing of the boat, when the anchor is being lowered, or pulled in.
This is especially the case with modern boats having hulls made of plastics, and provided with high railings. During hauling-in the chain is unpleasent to handle. A chain will soon become affected by rust, and may then soil sails and cause other damage.
Other arrangements have been proposed, where one or more weights have been attached to the rope, at some distance from the anchor.
A main object of the invention is to avoid the abovementioned drawbacks, and to provide an additional weight which may be applied to an hawser rope to provide a desired distribution of the weight, and which will offer a safe and agreeable grip during the later steps of the hauling-in movement.